Vlad's Tales
by TheTyranitarTrainer
Summary: Vlad and His best pal Sven pick their starters from a mysterious man.
1. The Small, Pink, Blob

Vlad's Tales

"I can't wait to get my starter". Vlad was enchanted with the idea of finnaly getting a pokemon on his tenth birthday. "I'm gettin a scyther!" Vlad's best friend Sven exclaimed. "Everybody wants a scyther" Vlad said. He personally didn't like them, he thought they were kind of stupid. "I just can't wait to meet Blake" Sven exclaimed. Blake was a mysterious man who breeded many different types of pokemon. Most people preferred to get a starter from him because they were bored of the same old totodile, chicorita, and cyndiquill. It was bizarre watching to boys, who were oposites walking together. Vlad was pale, with short black hair, normal sized for his age, and was normally quiet, unless he really liked someone. Sven wan tan, with long blond hair, very tall, loved to make new friends and socialize. The only trait they really shared was they;re love of pokemon.

They continued down the trail, and eventually reached a small cottage. There was a boy on the front step, banging loudly on the door. The boy had short red hair, and looked very angry. "I want the strong one!" he screamed as he banged on the door. " Sorry kid, but it's rare, and it sure dosen't want you". "Whats wrong with you?" Sven asked wondering what the strong pokemon was. "That old jerk won't give up that larvitar!". Vlad was shocked. He'd thought Larvitar were only found deep in mountains, and Vlad had a huge fear of tyranitar, he'd seen one destroy a whole team without blinking. "The old man gave some stupid blob" the boy took out a pokeball and released a small pink blob with a blank expression. "I'll be back!" the boy screamed returning the blob to it's ball. "And take your damn blob" he threw the poke ball through the window, which was wide open. "Hey!" Sven hated it when someone didn't treat a pokemon the right way. He lunged at the boy but a large hand grabbed his shoulder. "Leave the kid be". A tall man in his mid thirtys appeared. He had frameless glasses, a cap on his head, and a very muscular build. "Come on in" he said, though he seemed exausted. "I suppose you boys want to see that powerful pokemon?". "No, can I see that pokemon the other boy had" Blake was speechless. "What your name kid?". "Sven" the blond boy said. "Now may I see it please?". "Alright kid, and it's a ditto by the way. He found the pokeball on the floor and out came a sad looking small pink blob. "What's it do Sven" asked Sven as he approached the small blob. It rubbed against his arm, then leaped onto his shoulder. "All it'll ever know is a move called Transform". "It can transform into whatever it's seen, including pokemon, and use that pokemon's moves. "May I have it?" the ditto was now resting on the boys head, looking very happy. "What about scyther?" Vlad asked confused by his friend's change of heart. "I can catch a sycther later this little guy seems real nice". "Okay then, you whats your name". "Vlad" he answered nervously come on out back Vlad" Blake said cheerfully.

Outside there was a long fenced area. There was a small pond, lots of flowers and grass, and a small cavern. Many pokemon ran around the field. "I think I've got just the guy for you". Blake took Vlad to the cavern. and picked up a small sleeping pokemon. "Meet abra" Blake said. "He's timid, like you, and needs a nice kid with a good heart". Blake handed the ara over to Vlad. Vlad looked at it, but didn't really feel the connection he wanted to feel with his starter. "I see" Blake muttered. "What?" Vlad had know idea what the man was talking about. "Put little abra down and come with me".


	2. The Tough, Large, Powerhouse

Blake brought Vlad to a very dark section of the cave. "Come on out Typhlosion". A large menacing pokemon came out of the pokeball. "Lend me your flame" Blake commanded. Following it's master's orders, typhlosion's back erupted brightening the room. A very large green pokemon stood there, growling at the Typhlosion. It's very big for a Larvitar" Blake explained. It's gonna be a huge Tyranitar, if you choose to evolve it. Vlad was astounded. Despite his fear of Tyranitar he felt as though he had a true connection with the pokemon. He reached down and slowly rubbed it's head. "Wow". Blake didn't think the Larvitar would open up to anyone. But it looked very peaceful, and for once looked happy. "I'll grab a pokeball you stay here". Blake ran off, still in shock that Larvitar had finnaly found an owner. Moments later Blake returned with a pokeball. "Just tap em with this and it'll be a done deal". Vlad excepted the pokeball and did as told, catching the Larvitar.

Sven wondered what'd taken so long. He had his ditto on his lap. He'd seen Blake rush in, grab something a rush out, before he could ask what happend. Now he was worried. Vlad could take care of himself, but against some monstrous Nidoking, no way. Finally Vlad appeared, with Blake, and a large green thing beside him. "Is that a-?. "Yup" Vlad showed Blake he's ne little powerhouse. Meet larvitar. "Larr!", "Dit Dit" . "I think they're already pals, now I hate to rush you but catch" he threw the boys a couple of pokeballs. "I'm afraid I've got business elsewhere, and you boys would probably want to get home before dark". "Why" Sven asked. "The old noctowl will get you now LEAVE!". "Alright see yah Mr. Blake". "number one, call me Blake, and number two LEAVE!". The boys rushed out, not wanting to get on Blake's bad side. "I wonder what was up with him" said Vlad. "Who knows, who cares we've got our starters. "Stop right there". A tall boy who was about fourteen stood in their way. He had long red hair, and beside him stood the boy from earlier. " THAT OLD JERK GAVE YOU THE LARVITAR!" the boy lunged only to be grabbed and thrown onto the ground by his brother. " I said I'd get you a pokemon, the one you wannted, but now there is a change in the plan, since the Larvitar has been given up, come on out, Onix!". A huge rock snake came out with a fierce look in it's eyes. "Glare". The snake gave the boy and their pokemon an icy stare, and then they all felt as though they couldn't move. "That wasn't so hard now was it" the tall boy said as he approached Vlad. Suddenly the Larvitar broke free from Onix's stare and looked at Vlad for a moment. "Oh you need an attack?". Larvitar nodded furiously. "Onix tackle" the tall boy said calmly. Onix lunged at Larvitar. " Tackle as well Larvitar". Larvitar collided with Onix, and despite the size difference, knocked it down with ease. "Now Ditto transform into an Onix". Ditto did as told. "Use glare!" Sven screamed. Ditto successfully froze the boy, his taller brother, and the Onix. "You lost Silver!" screamed the boy. "Shut up" Silver screamed_. I think Onix can use wrap. "_Ditto use wrap arround all three of them. Now the boy, Silver, and Silver's Onix were all binded together through Onix's wrap. "What's this" a girl appeared. Vlad couldn't make out most of her features in the dark, but he saw her hair was long, and she seemed to be his age. "Damn it, this is what I get for helpin my kid brother, embarressment, thoses kid's know my name, and I'm stuck binded up with a young weak Onix, and a stupid, bratty boy. "C'mon" the girl said. "Return your ditto to it's pokeball" Sven called back his Ditto. "Bellsprout tie them up with vine whip" A small weird looking pokemon shot vines from it's mouth and tied up the brothers, and the Onix. "My name is Belle, now let's go to the pokemon center, then we can contact your parents from there". The boys without question followed Belle through the forest.


	3. Goodbyes

Blake brought Vlad to a very dark section of the cave. "Come on out Typhlosion". A large menacing pokemon came out of the pokeball. "Lend me your flame" Blake commanded. Following it's master's orders, typhlosion's back erupted brightening the room. A very large green pokemon stood there, growling at the Typhlosion. It's very big for a Larvitar" Blake explained. It's gonna be a huge Tyranitar, if you choose to evolve it. Vlad was astounded. Despite his fear of Tyranitar he felt as though he had a true connection with the pokemon. He reached down and slowly rubbed it's head. "Wow". Blake didn't think the Larvitar would open up to anyone. But it looked very peaceful, and for once looked happy. "I'll grab a pokeball you stay here". Blake ran off, still in shock that Larvitar had finnaly found an owner. Moments later Blake returned with a pokeball. "Just tap em with this and it'll be a done deal". Vlad excepted the pokeball and did as told, catching the Larvitar.

Sven wondered what'd taken so long. He had his ditto on his lap. He'd seen Blake rush in, grab something a rush out, before he could ask what happend. Now he was worried. Vlad could take care of himself, but against some monstrous Nidoking, no way. Finally Vlad appeared, with Blake, and a large green thing beside him. "Is that a-?. "Yup" Vlad showed Blake he's ne little powerhouse. Meet larvitar. "Larr!", "Dit Dit" . "I think they're already pals, now I hate to rush you but catch" he threw the boys a couple of pokeballs. "I'm afraid I've got business elsewhere, and you boys would probably want to get home before dark". "Why" Sven asked. "The old noctowl will get you now LEAVE!". "Alright see yah Mr. Blake". "number one, call me Blake, and number two LEAVE!". The boys rushed out, not wanting to get on Blake's bad side. "I wonder what was up with him" said Vlad. "Who knows, who cares we've got our starters. "Stop right there". A tall boy who was about fourteen stood in their way. He had long red hair, and beside him stood the boy from earlier. " THAT OLD JERK GAVE YOU THE LARVITAR!" the boy lunged only to be grabbed and thrown onto the ground by his brother. " I said I'd get you a pokemon, the one you wannted, but now there is a change in the plan, since the Larvitar has been given up, come on out, Onix!". A huge rock snake came out with a fierce look in it's eyes. "Glare". The snake gave the boy and their pokemon an icy stare, and then they all felt as though they couldn't move. "That wasn't so hard now was it" the tall boy said as he approached Vlad. Suddenly the Larvitar broke free from Onix's stare and looked at Vlad for a moment. "Oh you need an attack?". Larvitar nodded furiously. "Onix tackle" the tall boy said calmly. Onix lunged at Larvitar. " Tackle as well Larvitar". Larvitar collided with Onix, and despite the size difference, knocked it down with ease. "Now Ditto transform into an Onix". Ditto did as told. "Use glare!" Sven screamed. Ditto successfully froze the boy, his taller brother, and the Onix. "You lost Silver!" screamed the boy. "Shut up" Silver screamed_. I think Onix can use wrap. "_Ditto use wrap arround all three of them. Now the boy, Silver, and Silver's Onix were all binded together through Onix's wrap. "What's this" a girl appeared. Vlad couldn't make out most of her features in the dark, but he saw her hair was long, and she seemed to be his age. "Damn it, this is what I get for helpin my kid brother, embarressment, thoses kid's know my name, and I'm stuck binded up with a young weak Onix, and a stupid, bratty boy. "C'mon" the girl said. "Return your ditto to it's pokeball" Sven called back his Ditto. "Bellsprout tie them up with vine whip" A small weird looking pokemon shot vines from it's mouth and tied up the brothers, and the Onix. "My name is Belle, now let's go to the pokemon center, then we can contact your parents from there". The boys without question followed Belle through the forest.


End file.
